totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Heather (Total Drama BvTvC)
Heather''' 'was a camper and the main antagonist of Total Drama Island, competing on the Screaming Gophers. She later returned as a cast member in Total Drama Action, competing on the Screaming Gaffers, and was one of the finalists in Total Drama World Tour, competing on Team Amazon. She returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars, competing on the Villainous Vultures. She then returned for Total Drama 60 Club, on The Nonagon, and on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, on Team Classics. Personality Heather was Total Drama's first villain. Famously manipulative, Heather knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. Her strategic smarts have proven effective, eliminating a record amount of contestants. She competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using others at her advantage and only being kind when she may ultimately be benefited. This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments. Such an example is in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, when a tearful Heather tells Harold that she doesn't like "being mean all the time" and it's not fun "being the one everyone hates". Hawaiian Punch, in which she becomes ecstatic at the thought of being the "good guy", confirms that there is at least some truth to her lament. However, even romance is not enough to tame Heather's desire for victory as shown with her relationship with Alejandro, though she relies on Alejandro for her game more in Total Drama BvTvC. However, she ends up overplaying, leading to her blindside at the hands of Victor and Mia. Coverage Total Drama 60 Club Heather's past manipulation leads her and Alejandro to be the first pair voted out. She and Alejandro host the aftermath show, but it is cancelled after only 2 episodes. In ''I'm Going To Drama-sy World!, Alejandro and Heather return to host the game temporarily, and; become the hosts for good 2 episodes later in The Drama Factor. Voting History 1 In We're Billionaires!... In 2 Months... Maybe?, there was a vote for captians. Total Drama BvTvC In Did Somebody Order A Blindside?, Heather has herself and Alejandro stay neutral between Gerald and Victor, looking to side with whoever has the power, scared of being hit with an idol, or being on the wrong side of a 3-3 tiebreaker. Team Classics comes in 2nd, sparing them from elimination. In A Challenge Totally Not Stolen From Dude Perfect, ''Alejandro initially wants to side with Gerald and Jenna, seeing Victor and Mia as threats, but Heather convinces Alejandro to go with a more devious plan of siding with both Victor and Mia, and Gerald and Jenna, worried about the possibility of an idol being played. Heather then talks to Victor and Mia, creating the Blackstone Union. In ''Too Cute To Compete, ''Heather joins the Femsquad with all of the other girls, but is also able to get Alejandro into the alliance, to gain the numbers advantage on Team Classics. After Gerald yells at Victor for being scared in the challenge, and all 3 teams are sent to elimination, Heather joins the rest of the team in voting out Gerald, due to Gerald falling out of favor with everyone, in hopes of getting Victor and Mia on her and Alejandro's side. In ''DANGER: Merging May Cause Blindsides, ''her and Alejandro discuss the possibility of throwing the challenge to vote out Victor, but decide against it, for fear that Mia, Victor, and Jenna would vote one of them off. Victor and Mia easily win Team Classics the challenge. After the merge, Heather is indirectly blindsided when Cynthia goes behind the Femsquad's back, and plays a cancellation idol on the Femsquad's target, Rajah, allowing her alliance to blindside Alejandro. In ''Just Do What You Gotta Do Tonight, ''Heather attempts to get rid of Victor after finding out about his relationship with Mia, by threatening Mia to get Victor to give up immunity. Victor sees through Heather's plan, however, but gives up immunity at elimination anyway. The Femsquad, other than Mia, all vote against Victor, but Victor pulls out a cancellation idol, saving himself, and negating 7 votes against him. Victor and Mia, thinking that the lines have blurred between the Sliders and Level 5, vote against Heather, eliminating her in a 0-2 vote. Voting History Trivia Comparisons * Heather is one of 8 females to have more than one boy attracted to her, with the others being Anne Maria, Bridgette, Carrie, Courtney, Gwen, Jasmine, and Kim. ** Geoff also considered her to be the hottest girl on the show in The Aftermath: I. * Heather and Sugar are both labeled as "Queens", and each have a mostly one-sided conflict with a "Princess" whom they eventually eliminate. They also both place third in the first season they compete in, and are both eliminated in a sudden-death challenge in said first season. * Heather is one of nine characters who has appeared bald, the others being Chef, Chris, Ezekiel, Sierra, Alejandro, Staci, Dakota, and Dave. * Heather is one of 6 contestants known to have created a blog, the others being Jen, Gwen, Sierra, Tom, and somebody from the Tripartite Alliance.. Competition * Heather, is one of 6 contestants to reach the final 4 more than once, the others being Duncan, Gwen, Owen, Scott, and Zoey. * Heather is one of 2 or 3 contestants to reach the final 3 more than once, depending on if Owen is counted in this category, the others being Zoey and, potentially, Owen. * Heather has won 7 individual challenges, the most out of any Total Drama contestant. * Heather is the only competitor on Total Drama who has beaten every contestant in the first 3 seasons. * Heather has caused 14 eliminations: ** She has directly eliminated Eva, Justin, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, Izzy, Geoff, Gwen, Duncan, and Alejandro. ** She has indirectly eliminated DJ, Harold, Blaineley, and Cody. ** Heather held the record for most eliminations caused, until she was overtaken by Mark in ''A Very Messy Episode, when he got his 15th elimination by indirectly eliminating Chris. Heather was a host at the time, but no note was made of Mark overtaking Heather. Currently, she is in 8th, behind Eva (27), Mark (24), Lindsay (18), Beth (18), Tyler (18), Cody (17), and Sierra (17), * She sings twenty songs in Total Drama World Tour, the most out of any contestant. * Total Drama All-Stars is the only season in which Heather does not achieve a single-digit ranking. * Heather has received the same ranking in Action and BvTvC, coming in 9th in both seasons. Miscellaneous * Lindsay was originally intended to be the antagonist in Camp TV until Heather was created and replaced her. ** Ironically, Lindsay becomes the main target of Heather's manipulation in season 1. ** Also ironically, Lindsay then becomes an antagonist in 60 Club, causing Heather's elimination, and more eliminations overall than Heather. * Heather has suffered several mishaps and near-death experiences, making her one of the most unfortunate contestants. * She has had ten hairstyles, more than any other character. Production * Heather was eliminated first in 60 Club to make room for other manipulators.